Not Alone Anymore
by mr.undead
Summary: This is another minecraft story but I am not using the same characters, the ones I use will be similar but not the same. The main character's name is Soul because that's what people call me on my minecraft PE. Anyway summary: There is a young man called Soul who has lived alone on this world for seventeen years but now he has found another person, a girl who he tries to help her
This day started the same as any: with Soul waking up, he then got up and got dressed in his crimson red sneakers, black leather pants and grey belt, his bright red long sleeve shirt, black leather jacket, with his purple eyes still just barely opened from sleepiness, and his long blue hair that covered his right eye, and went down to the center of his back. After he had gotten dressed he went out with his diamond sword, shield, and bow and arrow to find food and supplies and such. So he spent the day walking around the lake that was behind his house and fishing, and fighting monsters. And at the end of the day like he did most days he watched the sun set and the moon rise signifying the end of that day and that he needed to get home quick. When he got home he tossed his shirt and his jacket aside and went to bed, having a feeling that tomorrow wouldn't just bring a new day... it would bring something much more. The next morning Soul woke up and went outside to have an early morning swim, he took his shirt, jacket, shoes, and socks off and tossed them aside he then dove into the freezing cold lake water. And it was hot that morning so the cold felt great to him. A few hours later when Soul had finished his morning swim, he grabbed his stuff not even bothering to put it back on and began his short walk home. When he got home though he saw that his front door was wide open "What the heck?! I thought I closed that!" He shouted realizing that at this moment anything could be in his home, so he pulled out his sword and ran inside. When he got inside he heard rustling coming from his room so he ran in there and what he saw blew his mind, he saw a girl with black hair tied into a braid, pale white skin, yellow eyes, a grey t-shirt, a pair of navy blue sweat pants, and a pair of yellow sneakers "What are you doing in my house?" He asked. She turned her head to look at him and blushed slightly at the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt then she snapped back to reality when she heard him repeat his question and raise his sword slightly. She panicked and jumped out the window and glass flew everywhere and she hit the ground with a sharp severe pain in her right leg and the feeling of some liquid running down her leg, which obviously was blood, she then tried to crawl away but quickly passed out from the pain in her leg. Not even a minute later Soul ran outside (with his cloths on) and started to look at her, to see where she got hurt and the second he did he picked her up carrying her bridal style and kind of power walked inside.A little while later the girl woke up and quickly realized she was back in thehouse and the window had been fixed, she also realized that there were bandages on her leg where the shard of glass was "He must have done this." She thought to herself. A minute later Soul walked in the room with a tray that had a cooked steak, a piece of bread, and a glass of water in his hands, "Oh, you're awake." He said with a warm smile trying not to scare her. "Thanks for breaking my window by-the-way." He said while chuckling slightly. She blushed mildly again. "What's your name?" He asked. She shrugged and looked away as if to say 'I don't know'. "You don't know your own name?" He asked. She shook her head as a response, "Well, can you talk at least." He asked arching a brow. She nodded, "Then why don't you, are you scared?" He replied. "Y-yes I am." She replied. "Well, don't be." He replied. "Look how 'bout you eat and we can talk a bit more later, sound good?" He asked. She nodded again, "Alright then I'll leave you alone while you're eating." He said smiling. "Wow, he's really nice." She thought to herself as she began to eat the food that she had given her.

A little while later when she had finished eating she went out of the room to find Soul when she did she found him in the backyard gardening, growing wheat, beetroot, watermelons and so forth. "Hey!" She called out to him. "Hey." He called back as he began to walk inside. "Wait a minute, you never told me your name." She replied. "Oh, you're right, my name is Soul." He replied. "And I guess since you don't know your own name how 'bout I call you Nikki?" He asked. "Nikki? I like it." She replied. "Okay well 'Nikki' we'd better get inside before it gets dark." He said looking around. "Why?" She asked arching a brow. "Because there's monsters that come out at night." He replied. "Okay then." She said. A minute later they both were inside and were looking around to see all the creepers, skeletons, endermen and such walking around. "We should get to bed." He said. "Woah! Woah! Woah! I am not going to sleep with you!" She said a little annoyed. "Not what I meant, I meant that you sleep in my bed while I sleep on the couch." He replied "Oh! O-okay." She said embarrassed. A few minutes later the two of them were asleep and just waiting silently for the sun to rise. Both of them wondering "What will tomorrow bring?" To be continued…


End file.
